This invention generally relates to furniture and, more specifically, to modular furniture.
Various seating systems have been designed to serve the function of bodily support. A number of seating arrangements are based on a conventional sofa of a seating surface with a back support and legs. The seating surface is usually flat, concave, or convex with a fixed surface area; and the back support restricts the orientation of the placement of the furniture. The designs lack visual interest and are not versatile for public displays. Certain furniture has a modular configuration, but the seating surfaces have holes which result in uncomfortable bodily support. Some other designs utilize metal rod modular constructions. However, the basic forms are still composed of a flat seating surface and a back support surface. Some modular seating design has a pivotal connection for ease of storage and transportation, but the seating surface is flat. Some seating arrangement is designed as stepping mattresses which have the same conventional flat surfaces and have similar drawbacks as conventional seating furniture. Some furniture has pockets with slanting surfaces for supine bodily support. However, because of the convexity of the surfaces, a user has to exert energy to stabilize the body on the furniture to keep from sliding off. Some furniture has more than mere flat surfaces and various contours. However, the furniture was specifically designed for two people in intimate encounters and does not have the versatility of public usage and display. Almost all the designs have been based on flat surfaces, or the slanted surfaces were designed for the purpose of modular folding, or the slanted surfaces were created for lying, not for seating. Furthermore, nearly none of the designs allow top table fitting, or give visual interest for public display.